


Let's see what the future brings Part 1: Silas

by The_flanell_gang



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU Future, F/F, Fluff, Let's see what the future brings, Maybe sometimes NSFW, More supernatural, Multi, OT3, Supernatural!Perry, Werwolf!Danny, don't know yet, not much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_flanell_gang/pseuds/The_flanell_gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They actually did it. They saved Silas, for ever. It took them years, but together as a team they did it. Matska was actually the one who came up with a plan, a plan that had sacrifices. Carmilla had to find closure with Ell. And they won. They actually won. They won and the humans died. </p><p>I decided to writte my first Carmilla fanfiction. It will contain of one shots and short multichapter stories throughout the years. In the first part I will cover the remaining time on Silas and how the characters developed. Follows the canon until Matska appears for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter for you. I don't have a beta reader, sorry for that. Also English isn't my first language.

They actually did it. They saved Silas, for ever. It took them years, but together as a team they did it. Matska was actually the one who came up with a plan, a plan that had sacrifices. Carmilla had to find closure with Ell. And they won. They actually won. They won and the humans died.


	2. A whole new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided when I want to update this story. A new chapter every Thusgay and Thursgay, with a preview every friday on my blog (http://the-flanell-gang.tumblr.com)

Laura and Carmilla where in their bed and while Carmilla was asleep, Laura thought about the things that happened. In order to save the campus, Carmilla had to speak with Ell. Laura remembers how her girlfriend fights her tears, because Laura was with her, but lost in the end. It turns out that her old lover was trapped between the world of the living and the death and needed closure with Carmilla. She was happy that the vampire found Laura. After talking her soul crossed the border to the dead, but she had used the mentally strongest human who was with Carm to visit the living. This human was Perry and a part of Ell never left her. Perry lost her ability to age and won the skill of speaking to the death. So technically she was not longer human but a half Angel. According to Matska she would became more powerful over the centuries. Lafontaine was excited to take samples of Perry, but even more excited, that the fight left marks on them and on Laura. When they won, the anglerfish exploded and turned the reaming humans in vampires. At this point where LaF and Laura the only humans left at the crater Kirsch was outside, because he had left to bring the unconscious Perry in her dorm. It turned out that the girls of the summer society wasn´t humans either, but werewolves. The guys of Zeta and the alchemy club fought in front of the Lustig Building against Zombies, but nobody knows till this day where they came from. After the fight Carmilla got all of her friends, put them in one of her cars, a black RAM 3500 and they left the campus to spend the summer in an abandoned castle in south Germany. It was the hell of a road trip, just with a werewolf and two vampires. It even got worse when Perry woke up, cause she got crazy when she saw that her best friend and her partner were in the mid of a hurtful transition to a creature of the night. When they reached the castle, Carm and Mattie took them both in an underground chamber, while Danny and Perry took care of each other. For 3 days, they heard nothing from their friends, until Carmilla appeared one evening in the dining hall, her black cloth covered in blood. Perry was anxious and had tears in her eyes “Carmilla, what happened? Are they dead?” The vampire shot angry glares at her“ No no, they are fine. Somebody’s partner just could not wait for their first feeding. “Perry cried now, but because she were happy. Danny and Carmilla just looked at each other and saw the same felling in their eyes. Relief, love and realisation. 

This evening was a month ago and Danny was most of this time in the surrounding woods, because they made a boot camp for newly turned supernatural creatures out of the castle and young vampires are often very angry against werewolves. Matska took care of Perry, while Carmilla had to deal with LaF and Laura. But they were quite easy students; Laura had the most problems to control her lust, while LaF was very controlled, because they missed Perry but knew that they could hurt her. They all would meet for the first time tonight.   
“Cupcake, I can literally hear you thinking. What is going on in that beautiful head of yours” Carmilla had woken up and nestle up against her, playing with Laura’s honey coloured hair. “I am afraid of tonight, but I missed them so much, especially Danny. I love you but I also love her. I am so sorry, Carm. I know I am not supposed to feel this way, but… ““Babe, you are rambling again. I fall for her too. We spend a lot time together in the woods and talked. I think we all should talk after the meeting. And don´t worry, everything will be fine tonight. I never saw such controlled young vampires before. ” Laura turned and kissed her deeply while placing herself on Camilla’s lap. They spend the rest of the day with wasting Laura’s spare energy.


	3. I guess we have to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets again and talks a lot.

Later in evening they all went down to the dining hall, a big and old hall, full of painting showing a different time, and windows without glass but with a wonderful view at the surrounding woods and the peeks of the Alps in the distance. Perry and Danny were the first to arrive, so they waited on the opposite ending of the door where the vampires would came from. Danny stood behind Perry, a hand on her back, to calm her a bit. “They are coming, I can smell them.” Indeed, the door opened and their friends walked in. They just looked at each other for a few seconds. Lafontaine where the first to take a few steps in Perry’s direction but they stopped when they saw how tense Danny was. “ Hey, Danny, everything is fine. I have my self under control. I mean you smell like a dog, but I won’t kill you.” Danny sights because of the dog joke, but let go of Perry. The girl with the beautiful ginger curls walked over to LaF. They put their hand on Perry’s cheeks to wipe away a single tear. “ Hey babe, you look beautiful. I missed you so much” Perry beamed at them before pulling them in a deep kiss full of love. Laura smiled at the view of her two best friends being reunited until she saw that Danny still hasn´t move and looked a bit uncomfortable. “Hey, Danny, come here, you giant. I won´t eat you” Carmilla saw her chance “Or at least not in the deathly way” she smirked “Very funny fang face” Danny responded, while walking over and pulling Laura in a hug. In the meantime, Lafontaine switched in their scientist mode. “And, Perry, what is new, now that you are an actually, and not just mine angel?” Perry blushed, turned around and put off her white cardigan. Underneath she wore a salmon blouse and the upper back was semi-transparent. Beneath there were the beautiful outlines of an angel wing tattoo. “These are my wings when I am in my human form. The transformation hurts like crazy and I can´t hold my angel form for more than 10 minutes. “ Laura hugged her “ I am proud of you to manage the whole supernatural stuff so well” Matska, who hid a bit in the back, sight “ You don´t want to know who much she spend in the kitchen, with stress backing” Carmilla laughed “If crazy ginger would still be human, their blood would be sweeter then Laura´s. They ate all of it. Well everything except the cookies.” Now everybody laughed, because Laura and LaF looked annoyed before joining their laughter.

 

  
They spend another hour in the hall to catch up, before LaFerry decided to go to bed, well at least Perry, but the looks they exchanged told everybody that they were not going to sleep for some more hours. Mattie also vanished, saying something about needing a night without annoying babies, so the only left were Laura, Danny and Carmilla. “Err, Danny, Carmilla and I want to speak with you. I mean we can talk tomorrow, if you are tiered. I mean a day of running through woods is exhausting, even in animal form.” Danny looked at Carmilla, smiling ”I thought she would calm down as a vampire.” Carmilla laughed “Sorry, I have to disappoint you. Cupcake did not change at all.” Laura ignored her “Anyway… What I wanted to say, before somebody had to proof how sexy sass is, I love Carmilla with all of my heart, but I also fall in love with you 2 years ago when you shoot the first video with me. I know this idea is crazy, but can´t we all 3 be together. Sassmonster over there is just to cool to admit her feelings. We have to fight for our relationship, but I k now it can work, if everybody gives all” Danny smiled, because she knew that this would happen. The werewolf was way better in recognising that Carmilla felled for her then Laura was, back in dorm room 307. To stop Laura’s rambling; she pulled her in a kiss. “I think this is a yes.” “Shut up, original fang face, and kiss me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauras tries to vlog, LaFontaine findes Clexa.

_“Good morning, gentle viewers, well technically god midday. Last week, after I told you that I am a vampire now, a lot of you asked if I could vlog my day, so here we go. It is currently 12:38 o´clock and we just got up. Well everybody except Carmilla”_ Laura turned the camera, so that Carmilla’s bare back and a lot of long dark hair was visible. _” Our rhythm changed a bit; so that we all meet at 13.00 for breakfast then we are going on with our day until dinner at 4 am. We normally fall sleep at 5-7 am. Just Perry has a bit more human rhythm “_ in that moment Danny came back from the bathroom where she had showered. The redhead was naked with water drops running down her toned body caused by her wet hair. Laura ended the video recording instantly and hit Carmilla slightly, so that she woke up.

 

Of course they were late this morning with earned them an annoyed view by Matska, a disapproving view by Perry for being late and a Lafontaine, who was crying of laughter because of their post sex hair.

After breakfast they started their daily training and Laura asked Perry to film their first lesson of the day, transformation. The clip mostly contains a black panther fighting a way larger ginger wolf in a playful way and Laura as a puppy playing with a baby ferret, which was Lafontaine. Perry said in the off _”LaF´s and Laura’s animal forms are so small because they are young vampires and totally adorable.”_

Later all animals went for a run in the woods, while Perry prepared lunch. She don´t allowed everybody else in the antique kitchen, because she was the only one who can cook. Turns out that Carmilla never learned how to cook; she had servants when she was human. Lafontaine would set everything on fire, one time Perry had to clean up an exploded cheese fondue. Laura would try to make everything with cookies and Matska simply didn´t show interest in human like behaviour. Danny can cook, but was to large for the kitchen in the subbasement of the old castle. The forest trip was as usual, a lot of running and playful fighting, but when they reached a large clearing, Lafontaine disappeared. The other 3 decided to search them and Laura lead them to train her dog skills. They followed the trail for a couple of minutes until they found their favourite ferret under a willow, trying to comfort a racoon, whose side was bleeding. When they saw their friends, Lafontaine switched forms and said “I want to save her. Danny, can you take her, in wolf form? She seems to be scared.” And really, the little racoon looked panicked since LaF changed. So they switched again and Danny walked over to the raccoon and took her, after licking about the head a couple times. The walked back to the castle, where LaF took it into their science cabinet and worked an hour or so to sew the wound caused by a bite. Perry cleaned afterwards and allowed to keep the racoon, which now got the name Clexa. The couple had a late lunch, the others eat earlier. The whole gang decided to watch some movies. In between Star Wars Episode 1 and 2 Laura remembered the vlog. _“Hey guys, I totally forget the camera. Anyway, we will binge-watch the whole Star Wars series tonight. And we have a new family member, this is Clexa the Racoon, LaF saved her. I hope you all have a fantastic day, I love you, bye.“_

 They ate Pizza, watched 2 more filmes, but decided to go to bed, when Perry fell asleep on her loves lap.

Carmilla was the first of the 3 who was finished for bed, so she sat in their king seize bed and read a page or two of "pride of prejudice" by Jane Austen, her all-time favourite author. She was interrupted when a tiny golden Labrador jumped on their bed and licked the vampires face while wiggling her tail. "LAAAAAAUUUURA" Carmilla was not so happy about dog spit on her face. Luckily Laura calmed when Danny, in wolf form, lay down on the mattress. The tiny dog curled up at Danny’s side and Carmilla sighted: "Why did I have to fall in love with two dogs? You aren’t going to change back, aren’t you?" Laura looked at her like a dog, when he stole a treat" So the panther curled up on Danny´s other side and laid down her head on her larger girlfriends shoulder.Soon they were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to at Clexa the backyard racoon.


	5. home, sweet home

They stayed for a year and a half in the Castle, until Laura and Lafontaine had their self under control the whole time and Perry start to become stronger, she now was able to hold her angel form nearly half an hour, which was pretty good at this age. Laura had told her father everything that happened via skype after she talked to him for an hour that it would be save. He took his time to accept that his only daughter was a vampire who dated another vampire and a werewolf. But he was grateful for the fact, that she couldn´t get physically hurt as easy as before. The relation between the trees was great; they knew that it would last for centuries, especially after they found out that a werewolf only dies when he get hurt badly. Otherwise they get old and die when their partner dies, which means in Danny´ case never.  Perry and Lafontaine were happy too, they were like a long married couple and like a fresh love at the same time.  Mattie got back to her own home, when the first summer was over, she wasn´t really a fan of winter, especially one that was so cold and snowy like this one. But she came for Christmas and they had a beautiful celebration full of cultural exchange. Carmilla´s real parents were strict catholic and Christmas was and is always very important for Carmilla. Perry on the other hand was Jewish and had her traditions. In the end they had their perfect fest. Danny and Laura loved to be together in animal form in the snow, science Laura’s Golden Labrador was all grown but still not very big.

It was a wonderful warm summer night and they were having a bonfire party in the woods, when Perry brought Silas up “Do you think we can go back to Silas, I really want to finish my German major.”  Danny agreed instantly, because even when she wouldn´t admit it, she missed her wolf pack. Lafontaine agreed, because they want more science stuff and would always agree Perry.  And Laura wanted to finish to, because Journalism was her fate.    Only Carm looked like someone gave her garlic bread, but she was in the minority. So the gang stayed for the spring and summer, before returning to Silas in October.  Carmilla took care of their living situation and managed to buy them a fantastic old city house in the style of Art Nouveau. It had three floors, one for each couple and a shared main area with a living room and a fantastic kitchen with a dining area. In the basement there were rooms for Lafontaine most dangerous experiments, but also room for Danny to work out. The other two floors were lockable, with another living room, bathrooms, walk-in-dressers and a bedroom. Carm took care, that the beds were gigantic, so she and her girls had enough room to sleep in their animal forms. She travelled back a few days early, first to visit her sister, then to prepare everything.  The house were a surprise for Danny and Laura, they had their 2 year anniversary. A part of the surprise was that the other gingers would live there, because Carmilla wouldn´t admit it, but they were her family now.  They enjoyed a peaceful last weekend together, both with couple and family times.

On Monday morning, Danny´s clock ringed at 6.00 am. Carmilla was the first how woke up, untangled the hug of her giant girlfriend and throw said clock against the wall. Danny woke up and was ready to fight what ever tried to put her loves in danger. When she saw the mortal remaining of the poor clock, she calmed down, but shooted angry views in Carmilla’s direction. She was then interrupt b Laura, who put her hand half-asleep on Danny’s thigh. “Hmmm, babe, why are you awake, it´s too early.”  Danny snuggled up with her, kissing Laura’s forehead. “We have to get up for classes, but somebody decided to kill my innocent clock” Carmilla lead over Danny, kissing her sweetly while following the lines of her abs “You still love me, fang face” Carmilla kissed her a second time, this time more deeply, before answering “I do, Xena” Laura moved her hand up on the inside of Danny’s thigh, while pressing sweet kisses on her neck. Carmilla moved, so that she was above Danny and gave her one last kiss, before leaving a trail of kisses soft like beautiful, down until she meet with Laura’s hand on Danny’s already wet centre. It took them 2 minutes, until Danny reached her climax.

Later they got into kitchen, now fully dressed. Normally was Perry the first how get off and make breakfast for everybody, containing healthy food, like toast with jam or cheese, but also muesli and cookies. There already mugs of coca, coffee or a glass of blood for everybody on the table. But today the ground floor was still empty except for Clexa, who was snoring on a dog bed in a corner near the fire place. Danny and Laura prepared breakfast, while Carmilla ordered a new cloak on amazon. Lafontaine and Perry came down a quarter of an hour later in cloths that were put on in a hurry. LaF still had the typical short hair bed hairstyle, Danny smirked at the suggestive. LaF reacted, before she could say anything: “Cute hickey on your neck, Danny.” Danny panicked and run to the next mirror. Indeed, on her neck was a fresh hickey. Everybody laughed, so she turned around and glared at her girls. “Who of you two geniuses thought that this would be a good idea? I have to meet my pack in the afternoon and they don´t know that I date 2 vampires now.” Laura went red, while Carmilla pointed at the smallest one behind her back. “Laura?” Laura looked at her like she tried to get in to the basement without using the stairs. “I am sorry.”


End file.
